


Shut up Julian you’re gonna wake the bookworms

by aychihuahua



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dominant Asra (The Arcana), Explicit Sexual Content, Feel-good, M/M, Past Asra/Julian Devorak, Some Fluff, Submissive Julian Devorak, Vers Asra (The Arcana), bc it can't all have been awful, yes i made asra ride julian sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aychihuahua/pseuds/aychihuahua
Summary: “You should leave. Go to Mazelinka’s for tonight.” Asra said, running a hand through Julian’s hair. The doctor absently leaned into the touch. “Try to sleep on an actual bed.”Asra saw the mischief before it even appeared in Julian’s eyes. “Couldn’t it be your bed, then?”“No.”Julian’s head fell, forehead pressing against Asra’s navel. He let out a dramatically long and audible sigh. Asra couldn’t fight the smile off his lips in time. He saw Julian peek up at him through auburn waves, and he heard the snarky remark before it was delivered.“See? You do like me.” Julian was grinning cheekily now.Asra pursed his lips, pushing Julian away. “Keep dreaming, Ilya.”(PS: Asra still doesn't know Julian knew the Apprentice.)
Relationships: Asra/Julian Devorak
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	Shut up Julian you’re gonna wake the bookworms

It was a moonless night in Vesuvia. Clouds, grey and thunderous, loomed over the skies of the city, coating it in an ominous shadow. The palace, particularly, seemed to be at the center of the storm. The chilly breeze filtered in through the many gates and grand doorways in the entirety of the palace. It echoed down the halls and climbed up the walls, making sure to cool them down to their very foundation. This was a considerable upgrade from the scalding morning it had been.

Outside in the garden, the cold, persistent water droplets filtered into the fountain through the willow’s curtain-like foliage. The hedges shivered in delight, dry greenish-yellow leaves soaking up however much water they could. The imposing marble goat statue managed to catch a few droplets as well, and they glistened under the soft glow of Asra’s light spell.

He had come to the garden right after his shift with the alchemists had finished. They’d ended it on a vague note, telling the curly headed magician that he needn’t worry much, since they had it covered. Asra had bitten back a few distasteful remarks, for Nadia’s sake. He knew how the alchemists saw him: a lowlife witch that did card tricks beneath a tent for a few coins. They were all the same, the condescending bastards. It had been a true miracle that Asra had not set any of them on fire thus far. He had to keep his composure, for Nadia’s sake.

Now, however, he felt much more at ease. He sat at the lip of the fountain, leaning his weight on his arm while breaking small waves in the shallow, petal-infused water with his free hand. His opalescent curls dripped rainwater, shining under the unnatural purple glow of his magic. Out of all places, he had sent the spell to rest atop the goat sculpture. It glowed ominously above all else, and Asra scowled at it.

Anything and everything relating to goats, _at all_ , reminded him of Count Lucio. He despised the man and his lack of taste. Out of every possible animal to antagonize, he had chosen poor, soft, innocent goats. They weren’t even predatory animals. He hated when people let themselves be misguided by the occult, darker side of magic, leading to them twisting and misconstruing the most oblivious and blameless things. The Count was a fool for allowing himself the belief that he was anything at all like those fluffy, adorable creatures. If anything, he was a fried albino rat. The kind that Faust usually left by the tent whenever she’d suffocated more than she could swallow. 

Asra sighed in annoyance, running his wet hand through his damp hair. He slicked it back with ease, sticking a single curl out and down the middle of his forehead. Curse Lucio for almost ruining his quiet break. He needed a distraction, and he knew the ideal person to provide it, theatrics, and all.

He let his hand fall back into the water, this time with magic pulsing softly at his fingertips. There were a few scattered fireflies floating about the greenery of the garden, but their feeble light couldn’t make up for the lack of moonlight. They didn’t have to, though. Magic had a way of making everything brighter. The image displayed in the water was clear. The windows of the palace library loomed over the garden, said few fireflies glowing in soft golden hues in front of the glass panels. Asra strained his magic further, and the image focused in on the lower part of a window, where a head of auburn curls shined beneath the torchlight.

Asra ran his fingers through the water, dispersing the image among soft ripples. He gathered his things, dissipating the light spell on the fountain, and made way for the lone portal in the garden. He knew Faust was somewhere inside the palace, looking for a warm spot to take a nap. If she needed him, she’d know where to find him.

As he approached the portal, the air came alive with a faint buzzing energy. He felt the hair in his arms and neck stand on end as he dipped into the loophole. He emerged in front of one of the many high bookshelves inside the library, shaking his head to clear the spots that swam in his vision. His eyes roamed the space until they fell on Julian. He was hunched over his desk, sound asleep. The torch above him threatened to sizzle the strands of wavy hair on the crown of his head.

Asra watched him sleep, amused, leaning his elbows on the railing in front of him. He glanced momentarily back at the door, all its intricate details and patterns indicating that it was, indeed, locked. Nadia had done an amazing job at making the library a safe, secluded space. It was no wonder that most people avoided it; they couldn’t even open the door.

The magician trailed his eyes up and down the doctor’s sleeping form, something like affection (but not quite) building inside his chest. Julian’s cape and coat had been hastily thrown in the backrest of his chair, exposing the white shirt he wore beneath. It wasn’t tucked into his belt, however, since said belt was hanging from a nail in the nearby wall. He also wasn’t wearing his boots, and his gloves rested on one of the shelves on top of the desk.

The sheer vulnerability depicted before Asra made him frown. Julian should really have been more mindful of where he took his ten-minute naps, which were the only time he slept in the entire day. His posture was indubitably awful, and Asra could already hear the bitching that would come when he woke up. Not to mention anyone with a key could’ve barged in (specifically that shady courtier, Valdemar) and had their way with the dumb insomniac idiot sleeping on his desk.

With a vein about to pop on his forehead, Asra descended the stairs. If Julian was too stupid to find a proper place to rest, then he wouldn’t let him rest at all.

He set his belongings on the floor by the desk, somewhere Julian, with his dumb long legs, wouldn’t be able to stumble into it. He rested a hand on the doctor’s shoulder, watching with amused eyes as the man jumped, blinking rapidly to adjust to the dim lighting. He was a light sleeper, much to his own misfortune, and Asra knew.

Julian glared at the magician through teary-from-sleep eyes. “Thanks. A lot. It isn’t like I spent the entire day researching fruitlessly for a godforsaken cure among these useless textbooks. Not like I haven’t slept in four entire days. I _really_ appreciate being dragged back into this dreadful existence, where nothing but disappointment and self-loathing awaits.”

“Find a better place to sleep next time.” Asra half-smirked as he leaned back on the desk.

Julian turned to face him, face set in a scowl. “As if Lucio would ever afford me that luxury. Any minute, any _second,_ I spend not looking for his precious cure is another night in the dungeons.” He shook his head, laughing dryly. “Those dreadful fucking _dungeons_.”

Asra rolled his eyes. “You give him far too much credit. He’s all bark and no bite, much like his mutts. Plus, he wouldn’t know where to find you if you were to crash at Mazelinka’s for a few nights.”

“A few _nights_?” Julian blinked stupidly. “While all the bodies keep piling on the gondolas headed to the Lazaret? No thank you, I’ve already wasted far too much time.”

 _No shit_. Asra’s mind wandered to his apprentice, and he bit back a row of colorful insults. Instead he kept quiet, scolding himself as he looked down at the floor. Julian wasn’t to blame for the red plague, much less for the death of someone he didn’t even know... He was just one of the guys trying (and failing— _shut up_ ) to stop it.

He heard Julian sigh, and saw his shoulders slump in defeat. “I- I’m sorry. I’m just… It’s been an incredibly awful day.” He looked up at Asra, the bags beneath his eyes almost making Asra worry.

Almost.

“Pay me no mind, then. Go back to your poorly placed napping.” Asra meant to lean off the desk, but slender fingers wrapped around his wrist, keeping him, reluctantly, in place.

“Please don’t go. I-I don’t want to be alone… right now.” Julian said, his voice barely above a whisper. His other hand reached for Asra’s other one, gripping it tightly, like a lifeline of sorts.

Asra sighed, unreasonable tension leaving his shoulders. He shifted his body, and Julian pulled him to stand between his long legs. The doctor held him there for a long time, hugging his waist. Neither knew for how long, until the magician lightly pushed those broad shoulders away to stare into those exhausted grey eyes.

“You should leave. Go to Mazelinka’s for tonight.” Asra said, running a hand through Julian’s hair. The doctor absently leaned into the touch. “Try to sleep on an actual bed.”

Asra saw the mischief before it even appeared in Julian’s eyes. “Couldn’t it be _your_ bed, then?”

“No.”

Julian’s head fell, forehead pressing against Asra’s navel. He let out a dramatically long and audible sigh. Asra couldn’t fight the smile off his lips in time. He saw Julian peek up at him through auburn waves, and he heard the snarky remark before it was delivered.

“See? You _do_ like me.” Julian was grinning cheekily now.

Asra pursed his lips, pushing Julian away. “Keep dreaming, Ilya.”

“I can’t. I don’t have a bed to sleep in, much less can I dream.” Julian pressed the back of his palm against his forehead in his classic woe-is-me manner.

Asra ignored him, picking up his belongings for the second time that evening. He was halfway to the stairs when Julian’s hand gripped his wrist again, tugging him back.

“ _Stay_.” He basically begged. There was a crack of thunder outside, and the doctor flinched. Asra cursed himself, and then Ilya for looking so fucking lonely and frightened right then.

His bag fell unceremoniously to the ground, somewhere Julian would no doubt stumble into it, and he pushed the doctor back down on his desk chair. Graceful as ever, Asra straddled Julian’s lap. He felt the heat radiating off Julian’s cheeks as he leaned in, the closest their faces had ever been.

“Can I?” Asra breathed. Julian was rendered speechless. The only thing he could do was nod, once. 

Soft, full lips found his, kissing him tenderly. After the shock had subsided, Julian kissed him back fervently. His hands gripped Asra’s hips, holding him in place, perhaps afraid that he would run away from this. But Asra wasn’t planning on that, not at all. He gripped those hands and roughly removed them from his body, biting down on Julian’s lower lip. He let go after he heard a strangled moan, moving Julian’s hands and joining them in the space between his back and the backrest.

“Keep these here. Understood?” Asra demanded, and Julian nodded a little too quickly, the sudden movement dizzying him. His cheeks were impossibly red from embarrassment and possibly lust.

Asra kissed him once more, gripping the collar of Julian’s shirt to pull him closer. Their tongues twirled around one another, soft and slick and _warm_. Asra’s hands worked at the buttons on Julian’s shirt, sliding it slowly off his shoulders after a moment. He pulled back only to take off his own shirt and scarf, gripping Julian’s chin roughly and pulling him into another passionate kiss.

Julian struggled greatly not to touch Asra. The weight of his body on top of him was the only thing keeping him grounded and aware of the fact that he truly wasn’t dreaming. The soft yet rough hand on his chin felt exactly like he imagined it would, if not better. He pinched himself to make sure, again, that he was awake.

His shock doubled when he felt Asra grinding down on him. His chest flushed this time as well, and he was certain he looked like the pomegranates in the palace kitchens. It went without saying that he couldn’t thrust up to meet Asra’s movements, but he was so, so desperate. He felt himself twitch inside his pants as he mimicked the magician’s hips, once.

Asra stopped grinding almost immediately, pulling away from the kiss to glare at Julian.

“I couldn’t help it, I’m sorry, please don’t stop, _please_ —” Julian whined, fingers intertwined behind his back to assure his hands wouldn’t betray him as well.

Asra shook his head, tutting at the doctor. He pressed his hips down once more, and seemed satisfied when Julian gasped, but didn’t move.

“Good boy,” Asra smiled. Julian licked his lips, nodding, too afraid of saying the wrong thing. Asra reached behind Julian, tugging his shirt fully off his body. He grabbed one of Julian’s hands and brought them to the waistline of his pants. “Take these off.”

Julian obeyed immediately, tugging Asra’s trousers off his toned legs. Asra’s thighs lifted him elegantly over Julian, and he squeezed out of them fully. The sight of his bare skin was enough to make Julian moan again. He glanced up at Asra, his hand hesitating at his side. He raised a brow, and that was enough for Julian; his hand went behind his back again.

Asra’s erection was pressed to his stomach now, and Julian wanted nothing but to take him in his mouth. But that wasn’t what Asra wanted, so he wouldn’t. He felt those rough, smooth hands on him again, this time to unbutton his black pants and pull out his cock. Asra then held his hand out in front of Julian’s mouth.

“Spit.”

Julian blushed again, complying mutely. Asra rubbed the saliva down Julian’s shaft, rubbing circles around the tip with his thumb. Julian was a moaning mess beneath him, hands still nowhere to be seen. Asra was pleased with Julian’s self-restraint.

The second time Asra’s hand was placed in front of his chin, Julian didn’t need to be told what to do. He watched attentively as the magician reached behind his own back and exhaled sharply as he pressed the wet digits into himself. A soft moan fell from his lips, and Julian felt himself grow impossibly harder at the sight. Asra, mysterious, seductive _Asra_ , was straddling his lap while he sat at his desk, shamelessly preparing himself to take Julian in.

It had to be some perverted dream of his, Julian wouldn’t believe his eyes. 

A few breathless moments later, Asra finally gripped Julian’s erection, lifting himself and positioning it at his hole. He watched Julian, those violet eyes burning into his grey ones, and he slowly pushed himself down on his cock. Julian bit his lip, exhaling sharply. He felt Asra’s walls tighten as he sank lower, still adjusting to the feeling of Julian inside him.

“Fucking hell, Asra—” Julian moaned, his nails digging into his knuckles now.

“Sh, not yet.”

Julian fell silent again. Well, silent as in wordless. He was still a desperate, loud, moaning mess beneath Asra. Those hips began to move on their own, bouncing up and down on Julian’s stiff cock. He felt elated, and he was certain that his knuckles had to be bleeding by now. His eyes were clenched shut. He wanted to delve into the sensations that were overtaking his body all at once.

Asra’s nails dug into his shoulders, demanding attention. “Look at me, Ilya.”

And he did, he met Asra’s steady gaze through sweaty white curls and auburn waves. It was almost enough to send him over the edge. Asra wouldn’t have that, though. He conjured his magic, reaching a hand around the base of Julian’s shaft, and casting the simplest of constriction spells there. This wasn’t its intended purpose, but Asra knew it would do the trick. He had used it on himself a few times before.

Julian was taken aback by the sudden pressure around the base of his cock, and he felt it twitch again inside Asra. They both grunted at the feeling, and Asra smiled smugly down at Julian.

“What was that? What did you do?” Julian asked, still baffled. He felt like he could come at any moment, but something kept him from doing so.

“Think of it like a delay of sorts.” Asra rose and fell again, arrogance overtaking his features as Julian groaned in pleasure.

“T-That’s a useful, _ugh_ , trick,” Julian managed, legs growing numb from the weight on top of him.

Asra shrugged it off, as if it were nothing. Julian saw as Asra ducked his head, feeling his wet tongue on his Adam’s apple a moment later. Asra moved faster now, almost carelessly. Julian was moaning and grunting into his shoulder, as if to hide this newly discovered sensation. Asra could feel the spell wearing off, so he thrust his hips down in a certain angle, hitting the right spot repeatedly, biting down on Julian’s sensitive skin to keep himself quiet.

Julian, on the other hand, was being loud as hell. He could feel the orgasm building inside him, threatening to spill out of him any moment now. And Asra was moving his hips so well, so fucking well, that he almost kept it to himself. But he wouldn’t do that to Asra.

“Ah- Asra, _please_ , I’m gonna—”

The movements stopped then, and Asra began masturbating Julian instead. He used his own spit this time, stroking and pumping Julian’s cock at a steady pace. He managed to coax the strongest, most intense orgasm out of Julian yet. His body spasmed and he could swear he was going to pass out. He threw his head back, Asra biting down on his exposed collarbone as he flicked his wrist. His cum ended up splattered across his own stomach.

Asra leaned back on his thighs and watched him with curious eyes, elbows now resting on Julian’s shoulders. The doctor was too busy catching his breath like to worry about his now limp legs. He could feel exhaustion washing over him, but he pushed it out of his head enough to frown up at Asra.

“You, um, didn’t come?” Julian asked, cheeks flushing, concerned.

Asra shook his head. “Care to help me out?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Julian replied a little too quickly, going to stand, but his legs failed him. He gripped Asra close, then slumped back down, glaring at both of his currently useless limbs. “I might need you to stand.”

Asra chuckled but did as told. His cock was still very erect, and Julian’s mouth watered at the sight. He pulled Asra closer by the hips, mouth opened diligently and taking in most of Asra’s length. His tongue slid up along the underside of it, and Asra cursed under his breath.

“Ilya,” Julian looked up at him through hooded eyes. “Can I fuck your throat?”

Julian almost choked, but he managed to catch himself at the last minute. He took Asra out of his mouth and nodded eagerly, and that was all Asra needed. He gripped Julian’s jaw, forcing his mouth open with his thumb. Julian’s tongue lolled out of his parted lips, and Asra slowly pressed his cock down on it as he pushed himself further down into Julian’s throat. He fisted a handful of Julian’s hair, using it as a grip. His other hand found its way to the back of Julian’s neck, squeezing lightly. Julian gagged, his eyes almost rolling to the back of his skull in blinding bliss.

Asra could barely contain his grunts and his thrusts became sloppier, though Julian could barely notice. Drool and precum made their way down his exposed neck, and he gripped Asra’s hips so tight he was sure the skin would bruise. Asra didn’t give him any good chance to breathe, and that was what made Julian more ecstatic. He was being _used_ , and it made him feel so good. He could feel himself getting hard all over again.

It took less than he thought for Asra to come. He swallowed it all effortlessly, Adam’s apple bobbing as it went. It was Asra’s face that was flushed now, his eyes staring at Julian with a hidden intent.

Julian flashed him a toothy grin, wiping at the mess on his neck and stomach with his discarded shirt. “You aren’t the only one with a few tricks up his sleeve, Asra.”

If possible, Asra’s face got even redder. Julian laughed, pulling the magician into his lap with newfound confidence. He kissed the corner of his mouth, offering him his discarded trousers. Asra took them and stood, leaning on the desk to slide them on.

They dressed mostly in silence. Julian almost tugged his shirt on, but then he remembered what he’d used it for, blushing. Instead, he threw it on the floor again, opting to throw his cape loosely over his shoulders, his chest still exposed.

Asra was fully dressed now, looking like nothing at all had even happened. His hair was effortlessly messed to perfection, shimmering under the torchlight above them. Julian stared at him openly, not bothering to hide the raw adoration in his eyes. Asra pointedly avoided his stare, offering him his scarf.

Julian brushed him off. “I wonder if they have any leftover blueberry tarts from today’s breakfast in the kitchen.”

Asra visibly relaxed, shrugging his scarf on. “Let’s find out.”

Julian tugged his coat and boots on, grabbing his belt and shirt as he stood. As if rehearsed, he stumbled into Asra’s bag, picking it up and offering it to him. Asra chuckled, taking it from him. He knew it was only a matter of time.

The library was quiet once again as they left, save for the soft patter of rain against the windows.

**Author's Note:**

> yes hello this is my first time posting anything at ALL on here so i hope it doesn't go miserably wrong haha
> 
> listen i'll fight anyone on this. asra is vers and no one can tell me otherwise. also yes they were Toxic™ but before they were Toxic™ i believe they allowed themselves a lil Fluff™ & whatever the fuck else is in this xd
> 
> y'all have a nice day ok this is non-negotiable


End file.
